Met Wen Carter
by AutumnCross
Summary: If Peeta Life went a Different road of love.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello ^^**_

_**This is my first story, so tell me what ever you think about it~ I hope you Enjoy it :3 **_

One boy….One girl…from ever one of the 12 districts. Once a year for the last 73 years, This year was The 74th Hungry games. In the small lonely poor district 12 one little girl of the name Primrose Everdeen a little tiny girl with her face pale with fear as she walked slowly to stage to take her place. When from nowhere a teen age with her long brown hair pulled back run to the little girl, being pulled back when a gasp left her lips calling the words "I volunteer", Gasp feel from ever ones lips at this rare scene. It had only happen once outside districts one two and four. It had happen it the quite ever quite in the back round of district 3. In fact this volunteer now sat with the rest of the former victors in, the bright white walls enclosed around the 24 victors two from ever district each year. Watching what was taking place on screen the victor mind began to wonder back to their own Reaping day it was still so clear it was almost like yesterday…even though it had been 5 years the screams the crying and the begging still stuck to the victors skin the pain rising up in their chest when they heard the male name being called "Peeta Mellark" Effie Trinket buzzed his name to happily like she had no idea she was spending those poor children to death, she had never been in the area she had no idea what it was like…the fear…the screaming…the blood…everwhere…the begging..She looked up slowly her heart gave a slight bump when she saw Peeta on the screen with golden blonde hair slip back his bright..oh how bright blue they where…so full of hope, She lean her head back into the chair prying he would be able to keep that look of hope in those beautiful eyes….WAIT she snap up "Did I just think that…?" She questioned herself she couldn't love she wasn't able to love! The though raced in her mind, her heart pick up a little. NO she couldn't love her heart was too broke to hurt too dark for any love to ever even drip from it too cold to frozen in time.

There was only three people she loved! They were in her heart before that day…and the one thing her mind let her hold onto was these three people…But life only let her hold onto two out of that three…Even so…she lost the one she loved the most…All those dark thoughts where pressing down onto her mind…it was being to get cloudy it hurt..she being to rub the sides of her head, tacking in a deep breath when she feels Finnick Odair hand press tightly down onto her shoulder her eyes snap open looking up into his always bright shiny and happy. His hard claps onto her shoulders as his words loudly crush into her cloudy mind as she slowly climbed back down to earth she didn't grab onto his words, So instead she smiled her breath taking sad similes "Finnick? I think this year might be a good one for someone outside District 1 2 and 4" She told him gentle, He had been playing with her long locks of auburn hair that curled soft at the ends, she wonder if he heard any of her words, just then he smiled his best flashes similes her used on his many lovers in The Capitol, But it didn't pull on her heart liken the way just looking at Peeta Mellark eyes did for just a moment, Her mind being to wonder back to that misters boy from the overlooked district . When Finnick remarks "Really? Well I didn't think I see a other winner from district 3 in my life after the way I saw you fight". He grins at his own words as her would roll her soft green sea sad eyes.

Well she was the only living winner girl from district 3. The youngest winner ever of the Hunger Games at the sweet sure pure age of 12, She was so tiny so small everyone though she be dead with in the first few moments, But no her year was the year where everything was lay over with a soft think blanket of freezing burning snow. Everything was so cold…You could never tell if it was night or day the sky was always a dark out. This where so bad 15 people where after falling into death by the end of the first day, Another 7 where soon to follow in the next week, This left only 3 people standing or should say shacking. The victor was left the, then there was the girl from District 8 who got her face peeled off by a killer polobear, She could still remember the way the bright red looked so wrong ageist the white pure snow….making it look so..so there still no words she could put to this photo in her mind today. She sat with the girl holding her freeze hand as she slowly left this earth. That left her and The boy from District 2 he was at least two times as tall as her, if not had more than 100 pounds on her. The crazy look of evil in his eyes when he caught a view off her coat in the snow still with the dead girl, As she softly kissed her forehead well what was left of it, when she fleet the hard press into her shoulder the next thing she knew where was blood running down her shoulder to her knees, she snap around to see he, running at her with hands of knifes, Fear but always the will to live fall over her, as she quietly went to feet pulling the knife from her shoulder which stud a pain in her body. She healed the knife tightly in her grip as she ran for her life, she didn't just run for her but her that person that meant so much to her that she scream I volunteer But that was a other story.

Her small body and what can I guess you can call about 30 pounds dripping wet run along the snow, Her hair flopping behide her blowing hard in the wind, a strong rush of wind in her ears. Her heart was trying it's hardest to bump blood all around her body But after about what seem like hours it couldn't give her anymore, she fall onto her knees gasping for air She knew she had to get up and run to get far away from the monster that was coming after her. She couldn't move she w as stuck in the snow that was burning cold into her skin, when she came face to face with the crazy drown eyed monster he smirk, he pick her up with one arm holding her there…Just holding her there…That crazy look all over his face and body shacking with laughter as she raised his knife to her heart, she knew it was now or ever, with the knife he had left in her back she rush it down into the top of his skull with a crashing thud, he fell to the pure snow turning it red, with a gasping pain she fell to her knees when she heard her name being blasted all around her crushing down onto her body Caesar Flickerman joyful voice what seem like screaming to her "OUR WINNER LADYS AND GENTLEMAN WEN CARTER" The was the last thing she heard before she past out falling next to the monster..No the human she had just killed..

Five years later Five Hunger Games later she went from a tiny 12 year old with long bush auburn hair with wide soft green sea eyes that where always watching everything while her lips stayed mute. Her body was wake and small..But after the Hunger Games Wen Carter grown into an unbeautiful looks with pale white skin with slight blush always on her cheeks, Her hair before careful longer but still that shiny beautiful light bright auburn. She became taller but her body weight always stayed far far down then it need to with someone with as much money as she had. The biggest change to be seen in her was the face everything from to eyes her smile to her body movement where so sad..After that loss..It still tears away at her heart.

Later that night as she sat with the other 23 victors Haymitch was drunk but Wen had seem he far far worst he pass her a glass of wine" you just turn seventeen…DRINK UP" He almost fell over but she grab his sleeve keeping him up, he feel to her side the rest of the victors roll there eyes and went back to talking but she sat with him. Being the only living winner from district 12 he was the only mentor for Katniss…and Peeta…her heart pulled at his name..it made her feel warm..as if her heart was slowly moving again. She didn't like this feeling…Not one bit…it..it was scary then that movement when she was looking death in the face and got away..

The only thing that keep in her mind was WHO was this Peeta and why was it him making her heart ache for him..She some how had to push these feeling far far far out of heart and mind because she would be face to face with him in just a few hours.


	2. Chapter 2

Wen Cater spent all night wondering around the bright halls, looking at the photos that hung of ever victor at the moment of when they won their Hunger Games. Her wide sea green eyes fell on her own photo, it made her feel sick seeing the bloodly snow that she was laying on, past out from losing so much blood from the wound in her shoulder. She sigh padding down the hall trying to be quite as not to wake anyone. She heard a noise from the lager longue where the victors had watch the events of today. Wen frowned "I thought I was alone" She mumbles to her self, pushing open the lager dark wooden door to see the dark shadow facing away from her. She would could tell from the soft slopping of their height, their well tone body. The shiny perfect hair, the soft green eyes turned to face her watching her, taking in the way she was standing "Finnick". Just after she had fished saying his name, His soft warm lips came smashing into hers.

She let the warmth of his kiss fill her for a few minutes even pressing her own a little to his, just as she fleet her back met the wall, she put her hands to his hard perfect chest pushing him away, Finnick frowned at the actions trying to pull her back, But she slip from his fringes sighing "I'm not Annie…". Her words made him jolt, she looked away that always like bricks had been drop onto her chest. Wen though Of Peeta…what his lips would feel like ageist her's….Those blue eyes looking into her soul. Wen left out a soft sigh Finnick press his forehead to the top of her head "Come to bed with me….I'll share some secrets with you" His words where muttered. She slightly smile his magic didn't work on her. "Finnick…I can't sleep with you…" She turned to face him. Finnick made a puppy dog face causing her to sigh press her face to his chest in return his arms snake around her hips.

She made her mind up right there, while they were standing in that warm hug, she quickly mumbles to the words as he softly twisted a place of her auburn hair. "I will share a secret with you". He would lean his face closer to hers. Grinning waiting for what will come next "I'm never going to share a bed with you" And with those words she slip from the room and down the long bright hall. Felling slightly good about her self.

As she curled up in her soft warm bed, her mind began to wonder. Peeta was all her mind could wonder about. She bit her lip, thinking of how she should welcome her self to him. NO! she snapped at her self, she couldn't let herself get hurt again. Wen wouldn't let this get to her..If she fell apart now she would never be able to get her self out of the bed again.

As it slowly turn into a bright yellow orange morning, Her stylish team burst in pulling her groaning body up out of her warm welcoming bed. The pulled and plucked at her body when she heard one of them almost screaming to the world "GOOD HEAVES IT'S ABOUT TIME THIS GIRL GORWN A SET OF BOOBIES" Wen though she would die from blushing, her eyes would fall down afraid that everyone in the whole of The Capital had heard. She had the same stylish team for 5 years now so that was 17 and had boobies as they say, The decide to put it to good us and show a pit more off her body off this year.

Wen looked at the girl that was looking back at her. The auburn hair pulled back into a bun, some of hair let down to frame her face, her sea green eyes had been almost painted around with a dark blue to make them look brighter, the rest of her face left simple. Her dress was cut short puff ripples of dark blue with silky ribbon wrap around her body. Her shoes where HIGH heels put she thinks she just about walk in them. She heard people calling her beautiful cute…over the years but this year it was more like Beautiful …sexy…lustful…These words made her feel like she was on show again for the whole world to just sit there and look her over. Wen had enough of them doing that to her after her own Hunger games. Her bit down on her lip to stop herself from falling back into her dark thoughts. She heard one of her stylish team scream just before she fleet the warm think blood dripping from her lips.

The victors met down stairs at 10.00 am. She looked around most of the victors had seen better days there skin aged older from the years, She fleet her follow winner from district 3 wraps his old fatty arm wrap around her, she stood there quickly looking at the ground feel sick. Wen just wanted to run back to her room and hid away from the words never see a happy face again. She heard people talking to her grumpily when she didn't say anything back she heard one of her fellow victors mutters "Looks like she mute again". This didn't hurt her she did go mute a lot sometimes she sitting there for days not talking not eating to lost in her own nightmare world.

Then she snap around when she heard that it was time to meet the children they were bring to their death this year. She cast her eyes over all of them, so tall strong fit these where the districts 1 2 and 4 chose ones, they all worn smirks on their faces waiting for the fight. Her heart hurt when she saw how small tiny and week some of them barley look like they turn 12. As she slowly went down the line She came to the last two she tuck in a sharper breath of air. She saw districts 12 girl Katniss Everdeen she was tall, her body was skinny from a lack of a good diet. She had beautiful long brown hair tie back, her grey eyes looked hateful at them. Wen laughed softly she once was one of those people standing on that green line looking hateful at the mentor's. She gave Kanitss a soft sad smiles those where quite rare, Kanitss eyes wide slightly like she know this fact.

Wen slowly turned her head to see the person standing on the line, her heart skipped a beat his hair where natural not so perfect. It was perfect blonde golden hair match his creamy white skin perfectly. Wen could see he was well built, his arms followed around his back, his lips where in a soft plan line, then she looked up to those perfect eyes. Her heart fell a little to find he was looking down. She was about to turn to the call of her name when his eyes move up those bright blue hopeful eyes caught her for just a moment. Wen tried to get a breath in, his eyes had just looked into her cold frozen heart. Peeats eyes keep looking right into hers it fleet like they were holding her frozen on the spot. She quickly turned her head away and almost ran from the room bumping into a few people along the way. Wen ran down the hall the dress making it hard for her to breath, she stops leaning ageist the wall slowly slipping down it. Hugging her knees to her chest rocking her self softly. She tried to keep all those dark though from pushing down onto her chest making it hard for her to breath.

Peeta went to the oh so rich and posh room they would be staying in till they would put in a area to fight to the death. As they sat for dinner Peeta played around with his soup as Katniss put it all down. He tried to work out in his mind what had taken place, he was pulled from his thoughts when he heard Katniss say "That victor from District 3, she quite beautiful". This made his heart feel quite confused, Katniss Everden the girl he had loved all his life and just set something off inside him for this girl he knew ever less about that Katinss….The feeling made him want…need to know more about this Beautiful girl.


End file.
